Whole again
by gin rose raposo1
Summary: 10 years after the last chapter of Lost and Found it is finally time for our 3 favorit knights to come back. See what happens when two soul mates reunit, and watch as their kids grow up.
1. 10 YEARS LATER

**It had been 10 years since the great battle, 10 years since the crowning of the 3 rulers. **

**In 4 days those 3 that had fallen would be returned and the Prophecy fulfilled. Ebony **

**knew that she would be ready when the time came for her to call back the ones she **

**had missed so much. Even though she was now 29 she hadn't aged since the day of the **

**coronation and neither had any of the other knights or Arthur and Guinevere and **

**finally Van. Merlin explained how time had stopped just for those 7 and once things **

**where restored to the way it should be time would begin again. Ebony was soon **

**brought out of her thoughts by a small hand pulling on her skirt. She looked down to **

**see Shaylee tugging on her skirt.**

" **What is it Birdie" Ebony asked softly**

" **Mama since Rylie is training with Uncle Arthur and the others I was wondering if you **

**would help me with my bow" Shaylee answered. **

" **Ay little one I'll help you with your bow, lets just let your Uncle's know you know **

**how they get when they don't know where we are" Ebony said**

**The girl simply nodded her head and grabbing her mothers hand they headed toward **

**the training area where the guys and her son where training. Ebony couldn't help but **

**be proud because both of her children although 10 were amazing at horse back riding **

**and advancing quickly in sword fighting and bowmen ship. Both children had their **

**parents talent, the children were very different though. Shaylee was the spitting image **

**of her mother and was very sun shiny child smart and learned quickly. Rylie however **

**was the spitting image of his father except for his mothers raven black hair. He was **

**quiet reserved and had a special way with animals just as his father had. These **

**children where the pride of everybody and grew up with their cousins and everybody **

**was happy. Just as she had promised her self years before Ebony told the children of **

**the beloved people that had been lost as did the knights. I****t took a few minuets but they **

**finally got to the training area, Rylie was working with ****Arthur on the long sword. **

**Never long to learn something Rylie was already past ****wooden swords and onto steel **

**ones. ****The men stopped when they heard the two girls ****coming, they both put the sword **

**back ****into the scabbard.**

" **Uncle Arthur" Shaylee exclaimed jumping into Arthur's arms **

" **Yes Birdie" Arthur asked cracking a smile as he held the girl in his arms**

" **Mama and I are going to go shoot a bow" Shaylee said excitedly**

" **Are you now, who's going with you" Arthur asked**

**Since the wedding and coronation, and birth the men had become especially protective **

**of Ebony and the children which half of the time she threatened to knock them out but **

**they did it anyways.**

" **No body Arthur me and my daughter are going alone" Ebony said giving he and all **

**the men a pointed look**

" **Yeah wouldn't want to anger the devil queen" Gawain mocked then yelped as the **

**back of a sword connected with his shine. Everybody turned to see Rylie glaring **

**Tristans glare at Gawain this made all the other men's mouths fall and Ebony and **

**Shaylee smirk.**

" **My mother is not the devil queen" he said in that quiet deadly voice**

" **Ay lad I have learned my lesson… I am sorry Ebony" Gawain said giving her a bow**

**Rylie although only 10 was very protective of his family and usually left bruises on his **

**uncles and anyone who made fun of his mother or sister. This always brought tears to **

**Ebony's eyes because of just how much he was like his father. **

" **Well anyways boys we will be in the southern field if you need us or want to join when **

**training is over" Ebony said **

" **We'll be there" Arthur said**

**With out another word the Ebony and Shaylee headed out for their destination. **

**Although not one with the love of fighting Shaylee wanted to train, but it was in **

**healing that she found her calling. The young girl already new many herbal memories **

**and was able to stitch small wounds. All the men went to her with their bumps and **

**bruises because she was gentle and always had the special touch of a child.**

**When they got there the targets where already set up and the bows left from the last **

**time they practiced. The next couple of hours was spent on practice and then it was **

**time for dinner. Shaylee couldn't help but notice her mother wasn't totally there half **

**the time. It worried the little girl but she new that everything would fix itself her **

**mommy always made things ok…**


	2. Their back

( A.N I don't own King Arthur and I also have to give credit to Tracey137 who I took the ideal

to bring the knights back to life so thank you very much. Well the time we've all been waiting for

our knights return so enjoy the chapter.)

The next two days were hectic in preparation for the coming home of the fallen knights. The

children where even quiet around their mother as Auntie Guinevere explained that today was a very

important day and a large surprise would be waiting for them later. So for the day Rylie took

Shaylee out and they played fallowed closely by two woad guards. Ebony although aware of were

her children where every second spent the day in her room preparing for the ceremony later. Arthur

although a Christian was also excited his friends and comrades were coming back. By the time it

was 5pm she was finally ready for the ceremony, grabbing everything she needed Ebony headed

toward the little grave yard that had been made especially for the three knights. It made her shiver a

little because October was a very nippy month and she was in a simple blue dress with no sleeves.

By the time she got there Arthur and Merlin were already their both had serious looks knowing that

if anything went wrong their could be dire consequences and they could loose Ebony. The ritual

began with a small ancient chant to thank the Mother for a wonderful year and then the real one

began. Slowly Ebony took off the dress she had and kicked to the grown 10 times she circles the

graves backward as if to go back in time and then taking a Saxon blade out of the bag she had

carried in her bag and then gently made 3 slits along each wrist her legs and finally her stomach.

Merlin had to stop Arthur from rushing to the girl for the king didn't know about this part and

winced with each cut. This was a sacrifice to the Morrigan and the King stage to whom would be

giving the three knights back. She started to walk the last three circles while chanting an ancient

spell as the blood started running from her to the earth.

To this earth I give my life

Great Lady and Lord protect us from strife

Bring back the three that we had lost

Mine is the blood that will pay for the cost

10 years past a debt repaired

Bring back those who in these graves were laid

Let those lives that we taken for this earth come back to me

Tis the lady and lords will so mote be

With the last words a large crack of thunder and lightning and then came the rain. Spent Ebony fell

to the ground paling as she began to loose consciousness. Arthur gathered her in his arms wrapping

his cloak around her. It wasn't three seconds later when 3 hands popped through the earth and after

that 3 bodies followed. The knights that had died 10 years ago slowly dragged themselves out of

the earth crawling to where Arthur was standing. They all looked at their commander for a second

and then dropped to the ground. With a nod of the kings head the three knights were picked up and

all hurried to the medical wing where Guinevere was waiting to help Ebony. When they got their

the Queen looked in shock at the cuts on her sisters body even though she knew this was coming.

Grabbing the stitching stuff she quickly yet skillfully began to close the wounds. Arthur pressed

cloths on the others to stop the bleeding. Finally she was done a half hour later and by then Ebony

woke up and was given food to regain her strength.

" Did it work" Ebony asked with pleading eyes for them to tell her it had worked.

" Ay kitten it worked" Arthur said

" Thank the goddess" Ebony exclaimed happily then looked at Merlin

" They should be awake by tomorrow , well done my daughter but you must rest what you did took

a lot out and you need your strength" Merlin said

" I will but I want to see my children" Ebony said

" Were her mama" Rylie said

No body had noticed as the two little ones had slipped in right after the food and been brought to

their mother. They both walked up to the bed , while Shaylee gently climbed on Rylie quietly stood

beside the bed but after a couple of minuets grabbed his mothers hand.

" Mama are you sick" Shaylee asked

" No little birdie I'm not sick just got a little dizzy but tomorrow ill be much better I promise"

Ebony said

Rylie didn't say anything just watch his mother and sister, but that was the way he usually was

always watching over them. All the knights pitied the person who tried to hurt the two because even

though the boy was 10 he was exactly like his father and had no problem taking out the people who

hurt his love ones. Although his sister didn't notice Rylie noticed the three other men on the

hospital bed in the corner and it was because of them his mother was in the medical wing. There

would be hell to pay when they woke up because they had hurt his mother. The boy was brought

out of his thought by his mother calling him.

" Ay mama" He asked

" I said what did you do today" Ebony asked gently squeezing her sons hand

" We practiced and I found a baby hawk" He said in a mono tone the same as his father

" Was it alone" Ebony asked

" Ay" Rylie said

" Well then you should raise and train it, your father has one" Ebony said

" Ok" Rylie said

" Mama" Shaylee said

" Yes birdy" Ebony said

" Will you stay with me tonight the thunder scares me" Shaylee said

" Of course love" Ebony said

" Will you too Rylie" Shaylee asked

" AY" Rylie said

" Come lets all head off to bed then" Ebony said getting up and slowly getting off the bed which

was a bad ideal because she was still week and stumbled thank goodness Arthur was there to catch

her.

" Shall I carry you" He said in a teasing voice

" No ill take her we don't need you" Rylie said taking his mothers hand

" Nay lad your mother is in your capable hands" Arthur said

With quick goodnights the three walked out of the medical wings. After checking his friends Arthur

headed toward his own rooms. He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought of what Rylie would

do now that Tristan wasn't back an he wouldn't be the only one protecting birdy and kitten.


	3. Lancelot

**It was early the next morning when Shaylee woke up to see her mother still sleeping and **

**brother wasn't there but Rylie had always been an early rise. Slowly she got out of the bed as **

**to not wake her mother who was exhausted from yester day. Shaylee was going to head to **

**the medical wing and see if there was anything she could do. When she finally got their it was **

**empty except for three people sleeping in the back corner of the room. Usually she would wait **

**for an adult to take care of people she didn't know but these three drew her too them. **

**Something inside told her that they wouldn't hurt her, they would even die for her. As soon as **

**she looked at them she loved them and felt oddly connected as if she had meet them in a **

**dream. So she got a cloth ,warm and headed toward the first one , he had dark hair and kinda **

**reminded her of her mother. After dipping her cloth in the water she gently laid it on the mans **

**head. He began to stir and then looked at her with blurry eyes.**

" **Little Elf" He said gently grabbing her arm**

**This made Shaylee stop patting his head for a second, her mother had told her many stories **

**of her child hood and how her brother used to call her little elf. But uncle Lancelot had been **

**dead for 10 years this made Shaylee really look at the man and this man fit her mothers **

**description.**

" **Nay she is my mother my name is Shaylee or birdie if you like" Shaylee said **

" **Child little elf is a mother" Lancelot said being able to see and think a little more clearly**

**Before Shaylee could answer her arm was snatched away and she was forced behind her **

**brother as he put a knife to the mans throat leaving both in shock. **

" **You will refrain from grabbing my sister" He said in a deadly voice **

**This made Shaylee finally come to her senses and she gently pushed her brother out of the **

**way. An went back to Lancelot's side taking his hand again leaving her brother to glare as he **

**placed his dagger back in its hilt.**

" **Rylie he didn't me I would like you to me Uncle Lancelot" Shaylee said**

" **Shaylee that's not Uncle Lancelot he's been dead for 10 years" Rylie said in a monotone**

" **Nay lee he is your uncle he came back to us yesterday" Ebony said from the door way**

**She was still extremely weak so she walked slowly, Rylie was soon at her side to help her to a **

**chair near the three beds. She had awoken as soon as her daughter had gotten out of the bed **

**it had just taken her a while to get to the medical wing. She looked at her children knowing **

**that even at their young age they had the right to know the truth after all these weren't **

**normal children after all. So patting her lap in which only Shaylee sat on she explained to the **

**children what happened. Lancelot looked in amazement at his sister who looked exactly the **

**same age as when he left her. She finally caught him staring at her and gently setting her **

**daughter down went to her beloved brother, as if knowing what she was going to do he **

**moved over for her. Gently Ebony crawled into the bed and then hugged her brother really **

**tight and winced when he hugged her back because the cuts where still raw. **

" **O how I have missed you big brother" Ebony exclaimed**

" **Ay I have missed you two little Elf" Lancelot said**

" **See I told you so" Shaylee said looking at her brother**

" **Yours" Lancelot said smiling at the children**

" **Ay both mine Lancelot I would like you too meet your niece and nephew Shaylee and Rylie" **

**Ebony said**

**Shaylee never one to wait jumped up onto her mothers lap and hugged her uncle and set a **

**kiss on his cheek Rylie sat back and simply watched he didn't make a moved toward the older **

**man simply nodded at him. Lancelot chuckled at the boy having no dought in his mind that **

**Rylie was Tristan's son. The only thing on his mind was what elsehad happened since he had died.**


	4. Tears Laughter and thats Tristans son

**Lancelot was back it had worked and now Ebony her children and beloved brother were all **

**chatting. She had filled him in about what had happened in the last years and laughed when **

**his jaw dropped, when she told him she had been crowned and now was co leader of the **

**woads. Then the topic turned to the subject of their younger years and Lancelot commented **

**on how much Shaylee was exactly how her mother used to be. There conversation was **

**interrupted by two sets of groans from the beds beside Lancelot . Ebony's eyes widened as **

**her father and love woke up, they both had the blurry gaze Lancelot had originally had. **

**Ebony was frozen staring at Tristan as he looked around the room and then his eyes finally **

**landed on Ebony. They sat there starring at each other for a few moments until Tristan finally **

**broke the silence.**

" **Rose ?" he whispered **

" **Yes" She whispered back and with out warning she launched herself from Lancelot's bed **

**onto Tristan where for the first time in 10 years she broke down. Shaylee silently watched her **

**mother as she snuggled against her uncle who was petting her hair, while Tristan watched **

**with his arms crossed watched as this man made his mother cry. He hated him with a furry **

**that he didn't know he had. Dagonet who had also been awaken took everything in silently **

**including the silent glaring boy who could only be the scouts and kittens son. Ebony who had **

**held everything in for 10 years finally let it all go, and Tristan gently rubbed her back. He was **

**back Tristan was back she had waited for 10 years and what does she do the first time she **

**see's him, she breaks down this made Ebony laugh at how ridiculous she was being. **

" **Mad women you cry then laugh" Lancelot said sarcastically **

" **Ay I'm mad its just he's been gone 10 years and the first thing I do when I see him is blubber **

**like a baby" Ebony said still chuckling **

" **10 years what has happened all I rember is the battle field and then I was flying" Tristan **

**said **

" **Well Tristan I would like you to meet your daughter and son" Ebony said beckoning for the **

**children to come to her **

" **Ch Cha children" Tristan stuttered **

" **Hello Papa my name is Shaylee" The little girl said with a curtsy **

**The scout merely stared at her and then his eyes to the young boy standing beside Lancelot's **

**bed who didn't move simply glare at him. The two locked eyes making Rylie a little **

**uncomfortable but he never backed down. Yup Tristan thought the lad was exactly like he **

**was when he was at his age.**

" **And your name lad" Tristan said**

" **Rylie" he said gruffly **

" **Have you watched and protected your mother and sister these last few years?" Tristan **

**asked**

"**Yes" Rylie answered **

**Before Tristan could answer to that Arthur and everybody else walked in. The Knights all **

**stood still for a moment just watching each other to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was a **

**joyous celebration the fallen knights had come back to the people that loved them. For the **

**rest of the morning they chatted until three growling stomachs told them it was time to eat. **

**Then the knights gently got off the hospital bed with the objections from everybody else and **

**headed toward the tavern. Once Lance, Tris, and Dag reassure that they are fine and every **

**thing is healed every one finally agrees. When they get there all the chatter and such stop and **

**just stare at the 3 faces that have been gone for 10 years. Lets just say this would be a night **

**of celebration.**


	5. Different kinds of love

**The next morning Ebony had woken up with a headache, she knew that she should get up it **

**was time to train but after a debate decided another hour wouldn't hurt. As she went to turn **

**around she felt a warm body under her and finally the pressure of arms wrapped tightly **

**around her. For a moment she panicked until last nights events came rushing back to her, **

**Every body had come back ! She looked down to see Tristan staring back at her with love **

**and passion in his eyes. He lifted his head to hers and gently kissed her making Ebony sigh **

**because everything was right once again. **

" **Good morning" Tristan said**

" **Good morning, what time is it?" Ebony asked**

" **Nearly noon" Tristan said**

" **Bloody hell I was supposed to be up hours ago for training and to take Shaylee riding." **

**Ebony said**

**This only made Tristan laugh and Ebony glare at him because he was laughing at her, but **

**that soon changed and she gave in and began to laugh with him.**

" **Some thing never change and as for Shaylee, Arthur said he would take her and told me to **

**tell you Rylie was with Lancelot learning how to use too swords. An before you say he should **

**be in bed were all completely healed and in perfect health. How ever our boy doesn't like me I **

**can see his hate and contempt in his eyes" Tristan said laughing at the last part**

" **Ay he is just like his father and he has it set in his brain that you hurt me so he's going to **

**hate you" Ebony said**

" **Exactly the same thing I would have done, I couldn't be prouder how ever I know I'm going **

**to have to prove myself worthy of your and Birdies love and then maybe he will come **

**around." Tristan said **

" **What am I going to do with that boy" Ebony said with a sigh**

" **Let him be he'll come around trust me I know his mind better then he does" Tristan said**

" **You probably do I wish I could have it would have made the last 10 years easier" Ebony **

**said**

" **O my little rose I am sorry you have had to deal with this by your self, all the things you had **

**to sacrifice" Tristan said**

" **Don't be sorry my love I have you back and I wasn't alone" Ebony said**

**Tristan didn't say anything only held her closer to him, they stayed like that for a half hour **

**until they finally decided to get up and eat and see what their children were doing. As she got **

**dressed it was then Tristan noticed the stitches all over Ebony's body he silently walked over **

**to her and taking her arms kissed each gash.**

" **What did you do" he asked**

" **It was part of bringing you back, don't worry they will heal I only hope you will still love my **

**scarred body" Ebony said her eyes falling to the ground**

" **You sacrifice too much for us my love, your beautiful those things only make you more **

**beautiful they are your war wounds, your sacrifice to those you love" Tristan said lifting her **

**head and once again passionately kissing her. They broke apart gasping for air. Just as they **

**finished getting dressed their was a knock on the door.**

" **Come in" Ebony said**

**A small head looked around the corner and with a nod of her mothers head Shaylee bounded **

**into the room and jumped on the bed. Both parents only smiled at the little girl Tristans heart **

**quickly warming to his daughter adding another place for her next to Ebony in his heart.**

" **What is it birdie" Ebony asked**

" **Well me and uncle Arthur were riding and I found a baby hawk just like the one Rylie has **

**and after I found out it had no mother I decided to keep it, and uncle Arthur said I had to ask **

**you two though so please mama papa can I keep it" Shaylee asked**

**Ebony and Tristan looked at each other looked at each other as if trying to make a decision **

**when both knew that they would let the little girl keep it. Finally after a few seconds of **

**"comtonpomplaiting" Tristan answered.**

" **Of course you may keep it Birdie" Tristan said**

" **Thank you" Shaylee said throwing herself into her fathers arms throwing her little arms **

**around him.**

**Tristan stood there for a second in complete surprise as the little girl hugged him and then **

**finally he hugged her back. He realized that with this one motion she would be one of the few **

**people he loved more then anything in the world. As they broke apart he looked at the little **

**girl in his arms and a small pang of guilt went through him that he had missed the first 10 **

**years of her life. Well he wouldn't miss any more he would make it up to the children all the **

**time he had missed.**

" **I will even help you raise" Tristan said**

" **Really" Shaylee said her eyes lighting up**

"**Yes now go tell Arthur you can keep it" Tristan said**

" **Ok" Shaylee said giving her father one last hug, hugging her mother and running out of the **

**room to tell her uncle that she may keep the bird. At the look on Tristans face Ebony couldn't **

**help but laugh.**

" **An what pray tell are you laughing at" Tristan asked with a mock glare**

" **Just how easily she got you wrapped around her fingers, god it only took me a year" Ebony **

**said**

" **You always had me and trust me I was wrapped around more things then just your finger" **

**Tristan said huskily**

" **Well I'll have to test that later but for now lets go find some food" Ebony said**

"**Ok" Tristan said**

**So hand in hand they headed toward the great hall.**


	6. O shit they took Ebony

**It had been 4 months since the three knights had returned. Today everybody had decided to **

**have a picnic just outside of the fort were Shaylee had found a beautiful waterfall. Ebony **

**Tristan and the kids were setting up an all the others would be there in couple of moments. **

**The two parents watched as their children shot arrows at the targets that had been set up **

**with deadly accuracy, this made each parent extremely proud. Shaylee and Rylie had each **

**acted differently with the knights that had returned. Shaylee always the lovable child adored **

**both her uncle and grandfather but loved her father so much and was glad to have all three **

**back in her life. Rylie on the other hand to his mothers displeasure, and also happiness made a **

**connection with his grandfather, while only liking his uncle a little bit and completely hating **

**Tristan. Tristan only laughed saying her would have probably done the exact same thing and **

**he was proud of the boy. The family was brought out of their peace by a arrow whizzing **

**toward Shaylee as a reflex Rylie jumped in front of his sister landing the arrow in his arm. He **

**didn't cry or anything merely pulled it out, looking horrified and then something sparked in **

**Shaylee that had never been there before pure hatred , out of the corner of her eye she saw **

**movement in the tree stringing two arrows she and aiming she took two men out that had **

**been lurking in the tree's . As another arrow was aimed at Shaylee it was Tristan who this **

**time jumped in the way the arrow landing in the same spot it had on Rylie who was to the side **

**fighting a man 2 times his size yet his quick agility gave him an advantage. While the other **

**three were distracted the attackers took the advantage and grabbed Ebony quickly knocking **

**her out, throwing her over a horse took off. Tristan, Rylie, and Shaylee headed to their horses **

**only to realize they had been stolen while the men cursed Shaylee whistled for her hawk **

**quickly scribbling a note to her uncles she tied it onto the hawks foot when it landed on her **

**arm. Looking at her father and brother tried not to roll her eyes as they continued to curse **

**and kick things. **

" **Will you two shut up doing that gets us no where if you wait 5 minuets help will be on the **

**way!" She exclaimed**

**The father and son looked at her in amazement, gone was the happy sunny child and in its **

**place was a solemn girl who had changed all with in the time period of 10 minuets. She looked **

**so much like Ebony when she got into her war general state, at this very moment both men **

**agreed that it wasn't them one her bad side. They sat there in silence and sure enough 5 **

**minuets later hoof beats were heard coming toward them. **

" **What happened" Arthur asked as he and the other knights road up**

" **We were having a picnic and mother was taken, the men are only 10 minuets ahead of us if **

**we split up we can catch up" Shaylee said**

" **You an your brother are going back to the castle while the knights and I search" Arthur **

**said**

" **No were not were going to get mother Arthur" Rylie said**

" **Your hurt lad you need to go back" Dagonet said**

" **Shaylee can wrap his arm and mine also their coming with us, these are warrior children **

**they would never go back to the castle they would fallow us their coming" Tristan said**

" **Fine you're their father if that's your will" Arthur said**

**After Shaylee wrapped Tristan's and Rylie's arm they all jumped on horses and split up some **

**going one way while the others went other ways. Rylie had fallen back with his father and **

**was in deep thought. This man who fathered him and had just come back jumped in front of **

**Shaylee one of the most important people in his life. He also made Arthur let Shaylee and him **

**come along on this journey, Tristan the man who every one told Rylie he was so much like **

**had finally proven him self in the boys eyes. Rylie knew that it would take a while to love this **

**man but he would show him the respect that he deserved. It was finally at the river bank that **

**there was any clue of what could had happened to Ebony, there were many hoof prints and **

**what looked to be boat tracks. **

" **Bloody hell" Shaylee muttered which once again left people staring at her**

" **They will head toward Cornwall it will be quicker by river but they don't have much supplies **

**so I'm guessing they will bunk there for a few nights to refuel" Arthur said**

" **Then that's were we will catch them, lets go meet the other and tell them" Gawain said**

**The three knights and children headed back to the clearing were they where to meet the **

**other knights. They all decided the smartest thing was to just head out their horses where **

**always packed to leave rite away so the journey would be easy since they didn't have to stop. **

**Once again it was Tristan and Rylie together but this time they were scouting in front of **

**every one. They rode in silence but this one wasn't the usual aquard silence surprisingly it was **

**Rylie that broke it.**

" **Thank you for getting Arthur to let us come" Rylie said a very un Rylie thing to say**

" **No problem… you proved your self and besides I know what you would have done if we said **

**know" Tristan said**

" **An what is that" Rylie said **

" **Go anyways" Tristan said with a smirk**

**Rylie didn't answer merely glared because of how much this man knew him, which also **

**meant this man could know his weaknesses. Tristan meet his son glare with one of his own but **

**his eyes couldn't help but sparkle because he had made a small Impact on the boy who now **

**at least respected him. **


	7. AN

Too all my lovely readers it seems I have drawn a blank for this chapter… So I hold a contest the winner gets to write the next chapter for me and have all the credit of that chapter. The winner will be decided by the best chapter written.

This contest goes till the 23rd of April.

Please email me with you would like to enter

I can be reached 


End file.
